A Girl's Story
by Batgirl595
Summary: This is about a young teen girl named Rose who lives in Gotham until one night when her life changes forever. But what will she survive when The Joker himself wants her dead?Will Batman take her in as his own and save her or will The Joker get her first?
1. Chapter 1

This story is about a girl named Rose and Batman. Rose did martial arts since she was 4 and since she lived on the bad side of Gotham not that there was a good side so she needed to know how to defend herself. She has aqua eyes,brunette hair and pale skin. Now lets start at where are story begins Rose age: 13, Batman/Bruce age: 30. Rose had a long day after school and having to learn karate while helping the karate teacher which earned her a few dollars. Then she had arrived at her family's run down apartment

"I wonder if anyone is home" she thought to herself while unlocking the door.

"no...No...NO!!" Rose screamed.

There were her parents laying facedown on the kitchen floor one on top of the other. Rose ran over to her parents turned one over.

"AHH!!" Rose screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her parents both had huge gruesome smiles on there faces and eyes bulging out of there skulls. She then sobbed for a few minutes then dialed 9-1-1 when she came to her senses.

An hour later she was in Gordon's office as he tried to comforted her to the best of his ability.

"If only I had come home earlier" Rose sobbed.

"Then you would have been killed too" Batman said while stepping out of the shadows.

"But at least I would of died with my parents" Rose sobbed.

"I will kill The Joker and I will get revenge!" Rose vowed as she slammed her fist down on the floor. Then Batman gazed into space because he was having a flashback of when he made that vow on his parents grave. He remembered clearly that night 8, coming home from the movie holding his parents hands smiling. Then walking down the cold cement allyway, a man coming around the corner and two flashes of light brightly flashing in front of him. then the red pools of blood surounding his parents bodies spiraled on the ground. The tears pouring non-stop down his small face, then pausing throwing his fists in the air and vowing that he shall always fight criminals.

"Batman, Batman are you okay?" Gordan asked as Batman blankly stared.

"What?Oh I'm fine as you were saying, Commissioner" Batman replied.

Gordon sighed as he said to Batman "I don't know who she will go, she has no god parents or living relatives that we can reach her parents were all she had at all".

"I might know someone who would be able to take her" Batman said in a reassuring tone.

"Really who?" Rose questioned wiping her eyes and sniffiling.

"Bruce Wayne, Gordon I want you to contact him" Batman said waiting for the perfect moment to go out the window.

"Maybe, I don't know if he is responsible enough to take care of a child" Gordon pondered as he looked at Rose holding tightly a little stuffed pink doll with the stuffing coming out that her mother gave her.

"Tell him I'll be watching him and I'm sure he will accept" Batman said.

"You're probably right" Then Gordon looked up watching the blinds bash into the wall from the wind "He does that a lot and I absolutely hate it".

Gordon got on the phone and called Wayne Manor "Hello, is Bruce there this is Commissioner Gordon"

"Oh dear he's in trouble again isn't he" Alfred said sarcastically then pausing as he could hear the roar of the batmobile " yes he's here let me get him".

Gordon held the phone waiting for the voice of Bruce Wayne "Hello" Bruce said.

"Hello I had to ask you a question there is a young girl here whose parents were killed I wanted to know if you could take her in as your own" Gordon said.

There was a short pause "I think I could do that" Bruce said "is that all you wanted commissioner?" Bruce asked.

"Yes Bruce thank you" Gordon said as he hung up the phone.

--

He turned on a light as he entered the dark hideout he took off his purple trench coat and fixed his white gloves. "I bet that girl thinks I would stop with her parents, well looks like she has another thing coming" The Joker said as he burst into laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day the light brown station wagon pulled up to Wayne Manor as Rose sat quietly in the seat next to Gordon. Rose then couldn't hold it in anymore and she let out a heavy sigh because she thought if she didn't impress Bruce he would send her to boarding school or an orphan house or something like that which was the reason why she couldn't sleep the night before. She looked like couldn't sleep because the bags under her eyes which ruined her impression on Bruce or at least that's the way she thought about it as she got out of the car meeting Bruce in the driveway.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne, and you're Rose correct?" Bruce said outstretching his hand with a small smile wearing a dark black suit with a fire red tie and dress pants.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne" Rose said nervously reaching out her hand to his.

"Please you can call me Bruce" he said motioning to go inside the mansion.

Alfred opened the door just as they walked up the steps.

"Hello I'm Alfred I'm master Bruce's butler" Alfred said standing straight up like he was in the military in his black dress shirt with gray tie and pants.

"Cool A Butler!!" Rose outburst grinning from ear to ear in her dark blue sweater and light blue jeans.

"Yes a butler, would you like something to eat?" Alfred asked moving to let them in.

"Yeah I'm starving!!" Rose paused for a minute remembering her reason for being there making her sad but only for a few seconds.

"Please" she said as Alfred smiled in her direction as he left for the kitchen .

"Well I need to go back to my office The Joker is still loose we have to find him" Gordon said refusing to make eye contact with either of them as if saying he had something to hide.

"Well I suppose you can't stay for dinner then, Good Night Commissioner Gordon" Bruce said shaking his hand goodbye.

"Bye Commissioner Gordon!!" Rose yelled as he drove off waving goodbye.

Rose and Bruce ate dinner then Bruce showed her the room she would stay in.

Rose sat quietly on her bed as she unzipped her suitcase pulling out a picture frame with her and her parents on there vacation to Metropolis when she was 5. Back then they had better jobs and could afford vacations. She was on her fathers shoulders and her mother smiling with a stuffed toy she won at a fair for her. Her father was wearing sun glasses and had ice cream dripping on him from Rose's ice cream cone. Now all she had were those memories and pictures of them. Then interrupting her flashback was a knock on her new bedroom door, she quickly shoved the picture in her suitcase and said "come in".

"So do you like your new room, If you don't we could paint it sometime or something" Bruce said as he walked in.

"It's ok" Rose replied.

"Well okay then I'll be gone for the rest of the night and tomorrow for a meeting in Metropolis, if you're hungry or need anything ask Alfred, I'm sorry about leaving so soon though, well Goodnight" Bruce said as he shut the door.

"But... it's only 7:45 pm" Rose said even though he was already gone.

Rose tossed and turned in her sleep then after she fell asleep she was having horrible nightmares each time of her parents and it was always the same she would see her parents dead bodies and then get kidnapped by The Joker. It reminded her of her nightmares a week prior to her parents death she would see The Joker then her parents with those gruesome smiles and bulged eyes. Her nightmares had scared her for a while now, thankfully around 3:56 A.M. she finally fell asleep without a nightmare haunting her.

The next morning was Saturday at 7:59 am Rose woke up to a breakfast fit for Queen Elizabeth made by Alfred. She explored the first floor which wore her out so she knew she wouldn't survive exploring the rest of the house. About 10:46 a.m. someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get that" Alfred said to Rose "Coming!" Alfred yelled as the doorbell rang about 90 times before he got to the door.

Rose sat down and waited until Alfred would come back so they could finish there card game they just started. Then Rose heard a loud BANG!! Of something hitting the floor. She jumped from her chair and sprinted to the door. "AHH!!" Rose screamed bloody murder as everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: I don't own any characters besides Rose which means I don't own DC comics.

Bruce walked up the stairs and turned to the apartment to the right walking past a painting of the Mona Lisa. Then walked up to the door knocking gently 5 times.

"Hello" A man said dressed in a light blue under shirt and dark blue jacket with tie.

"I called and I suggest we take these issues in your apartment, Clark" Bruce said walking in Clark Kent's apartment.

"Oh, yes THOSE matters" Clark said as he shut the door.

"There where 20 pounds of kryptonite stolen Sunday night so I think you might want to keep a look out for anything suspicious" Bruce said with a very serious look.

"And you couldn't tell me this over the phone?" Clark said.

"No I couldn't because you wouldn't of taken me seriously then, would you?" Bruce said pausing for a second "And I wasn't finished it was who stole the kryptonite is the part that bugs me the most , there is something where all not seeing, but what?" Bruce questioned pondering hard.

Rose coughed as she woke up tied to a chair blind folded.

"He-hel-hello?" Rose said stuttering.

Then loud cackles of laughter surrounded her, suffocating her making her blood run cold with fear.

"Oh now your up this must be my lucky day your still here and there's no Batsy to ruin my fun" and that's all The Joker said before bursting right back into a laughing fit taking the blind fold off revealing what looked to be an old opera theater.

After calming down a bit and started to say "let's do a test to see if I was right, like always" The Joker said with little chuckles here and there. He picked up a sharp little chip of glowing green rock and got close to Rose's neck. Rose skin started to fade to a grayish color and she started feeling weak.

"I will get out of this and avenge my parents death" Rose said gasping for her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bruce opened his cell phone and dialed Wayne Manor waiting for someone to pick up.

"Wait, Alfred wouldn't miss a phone call even if his life depended on it" Bruce said to himself "which means... OH NO!!" Bruce screamed.

Bruce ran up the stairs to Clark's apartment so fast that his insides had to catch up to him.

"CLARK OPEN THE DOOR NOW!!" Bruce shouted through the 5th floor hall of the apartments.

"What now, didn't you lecture me enough yet, even though I'm older" Clark sighed.

"The-the-They are in trouble" Bruce was saying noticing he was a nervous wreck like a kid on the first day of high school.

"Gotcha, you're actually worried aren't you?" Clark said as you could hear his voice but all you could see was this red and blue blob because he spinned like a tornado to change his costume.

"I'm going to change" Bruce said as he quickly ran in the other room and changed.

"Well, at least we know he's human" superman said noticing how worried Batman was about Alfred and Rose.soon after Batman walked in the room then Superman picked Batman up as they flew as quick as Superman could to Gotham city.

--

Rose coughed blood shortly after that then Joker took the kryptonite away and put it on a little table across form her.

"So, girl have you figured it out yet?" Joker asked.

"What do you mean "figure out" "? Rose questioned taking a deep, long inhale.

"Remember when you where little you visited your dad's job"? Joker asked.

"sort of It's blurry my dad said I fainted when I was there once, what does that have to do with anything"? Rose said with a worried tone about her parents.

"This is the funny part gets me every time, your dad worked at a Lexcorp one day Lex was doing business there and"chuckle"you walked in and"giggle"he used you as an experiment burts into laughter it made you gain powers and I"cackles of laughter"want you to work for me and use those powers to help me destroy Batman!!" and by that time he couldn't breath and was laughing his head off.

"I wouldn't do that even if you kill me too" Rose said giving The Joker the evilest glare she could possibly give.

"I thought we would need ways of persuasion" The Joker said snapping his fingers which called three humongous thugs carrying…

"ALFRED!! Joker you let him go right now or when I get out of this I'll…I'll break every limb and bone and not to mention other unpleasant things to not so pleasant areas."

"Boys" Joker said as they socked Alfred in the chest really, really hard. "I don't think you're in the position to tell me what to do, unless you don't care what happens to one of you're only friends" Joker said waiting for her reply.

"D.. do.. don't do it Rose" Alfred said with the little strength he had left.

Rose was deeply thinking not noticing that she was bawling like a little baby without it's bottle or mother.

--

Author note:

yes I know it was a weird chapter and ending but ir's been a very, very long day.

dedications I would also like to put

Chap. 1 - itself

Chap. 2 - ksloan9142 Kirsten and Leah and other friends

Chap. 3 - Boyfriend J.J.

Chap. 4 - family and everyone I forgot


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Rose sat quietly not believing she was pondering what to do.'Save Alfred but having to work for The Joker and destroy Batman, which he is only reason why I am not living on the streets right now.Or die but watch Alfred die first, I at least wouldn't have to destroy Batman then. That also means I can't avenge my parents deaths because I can't really avenge something if I'm dead'

"I hate choosing" Rose murmured to herself.

"Have you made up your mind yet?" The Joker said impatiently while tapping his foot.

"No I haven't" Rose grinded her teeth at him.

"Do Do do do do do do do do do do do do do do dooooo" The Joker sang the Jeopardy theme song .

"Ok I've made up my mind, I'll help you, IF you let Alfred go and leave Wayne Manor and it's residents alone, Deal?" Rose said.

"What small negotiations you ask for, for you are the grand jewel of Gotham now" The Joker said as he motioned for them to let Alfred leave.

Rose's thoughts: 'I wonder if they let Alfred go or if they are holding him captive in a room?'

" So are you going to let me out of these ropes now?" "Partner?" Rose asked thinking of what he would do or make her do if she ran or did what he said.

The Joker just burst into laughter tears pouring down his face.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked nervously.

The Joker silenced with a serious threatening look "We my dear are not partners and one more thing, DON'T ASK QUESTIONS!!" He said as he slapped her across her face. Rose stayed completely silent after that.

"Better" He said "Now Bat-Boy and Super Freak will be here any second now, so you shall fight Bat-Boy as I exterminate Superman" The Joker said untying her and bursting in to laughter again.

He moved as quick as he could down the street around the corner and to the left and there was Gotham P.D. he walked up the stairs walked in the door and collapsed on the floor. The man was Alfred failing his mission to get help.

--

KA-BAAM!! Superman and Batman crash through the roof and land about 20 feet in front of them.

"Rose run over here!!" Batman yelled.

"No" Rose simply replied tackling him knocking him to the ground.

Author's note: If you get a new chapter in the next couple weeks you are lucky because of Isats Oo.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"ROSE WHAT HAS HE DONE TO YOU!?" Batman screamed.

"I…Don't know…but… I LIKE IT" Rose said grinning evilly.

"JOKER" Batman burst out yelling.

Rose grabbed the small dagger she was going to use to kill The Joker and lunged the dagger at Batman's neck buried deep under his cowl. As the dagger came down Batman grabbed her wrist and stood as he twisted her small wrist making the dagger fall from her hand to the floor.

"Rose, look at me I have to tell you some things that very important, ok?" Batman asked.

"What?" Rose said gravely.

"Well" He bent down to her ear " I'm Bruce Wayne" "and what is even more important is that no matter the stakes I want you to know I will risk everything to save you" Batman said with a faint smile. 'and it looks like I will be risking it all' Batman thought.

Superman flew down at The Joker punching him in the jaw knocking out a tooth. Then The Joker pulled out the Kryptonite and put it in front of Superman's face.

"Kr… Kryp …Kryptonite" Superman said weakly.

"Yes Kryptonite I got this 20 whole pound deal of Kryptonite just for you and your little super friend."

"F…fr…friend?" Superman said turning a pale gray color.

"Ye…Wait, you mean you don't know that girl?" The Joker asked interested and yet annoyed.

"n...no" Superman whispered.

"Superman!! Are you ok?!" Batman yelled.

"k…kr…kry…kryptonite" Superman said pointing at The Joker his shaky finger.

Batman ran towards The Joker and snatched the Kryptonite from him.

"HEY" The Joker yelled.

"Rose CATCH!!" Batman yelled throwing her the Kryptonite while The Joker tackled him.

Rose snapped out of her mind controlled like state and lunged forward catching the Kryptonite.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!" "It Burns!! My Hands!!" Rose screamed as the Kryptonite burned slowly through her skin.

"Weellllll…That worked, Just on the wrong person" The Joker said as Batman let him go and ran over to Rose.

"Rose?! Are you going to be ok or do I need to get you to a hospital?" Batman asked worried like a mother when it's child goes on it's first day of school.

"I think my hands need medical treatment" Rose said. "But I'm not going anywhere." Rose said as she ripped a piece of her shirt and tied it around her hands.

Rose walked over to the dagger and walked to The Joker.

"Batman, Don't try to stop me" Rose said.

"You expect me, The Clown Prince of Crime to be afraid of some 11 year old" The Joker said chuckling.

"13" Rose said as she lunged at his chest with the dagger.

Author's note: Well we are almost done and I have a dedication involved and the dedication is to my wonderful English teacher, Ms. Dahn.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Whoa!!" The Joker yelled not expecting her to charge that fast at him, making her harder to dodge.

" Stop dodging me!!" Rose yelled with all her might. 'This is the night the night I make my vow to my parents come true this night I will avenge their deaths' Rose thought to herself while breathing heavily.

"You should sit down!!" The Joker yelled as he knocked her over.

"Why yo-" Rose began to say as The Joker punched her in the face.

"Ok that's it!!" Rose hollered as she wound her fist and punched him in the stomach making him fly across the room.

"Oof!" The Joker moaned in pain as he flew. The Joker then flew into the wall and slid down until hitting the floor.

"That was… fun." Rose said as she collapsed onto the floor from being drained of all her energy.

2 days later

"Rose wake up!!" Bruce said as he shook her shoulder lightly.

"What… why am I in the hospital what happened to The Joker?" Rose questioned weakly.

"You beat him Rose, you beat him" Bruce said as he gave her a look that said "congrats for all that you have done, but your in trouble for almost killing him" kind of look.

"I'm in major trouble aren't I?" Rose asked turning her head from Bruce.

"We'll talk about that later, but I wanted to know how you got superman's powers?" Bruce questioned her.

"Let's just say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, or at least that's as far as I know" Rose tried to explain. "WAIT what about Alfred is he okay and Superman?!" Rose yelled.

"Alfred is fine he is in the room next door" Bruce told her. "And there is someone I would like you to meet" Bruce said.

"Hello, I'm Clark Kent and you are, Rose correct?" Clark said as he outstretched his hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you and all but I have to go" Rose said as she shook his hand and jumped out of the bed. Rose slipped her slippers on and then turned her head back at Clark. "Superman?" She whispered.

Clark nodded his head slightly and moved his head in a gesture telling her to go ahead and go.

"So what's going to happen to her now?" Clark asked curiously.

"What do you mean, she's staying with me" Bruce said.

"Oh well I didn't expect you to actually keep her, I thought it was just for her own safety from The Joker" Clark explained.

"No, she's like my own child now" Bruce said smiling as they left the room to get a coffee.

Rose sprinted into the room next to hers.

"Alfred!!" She screamed jumping on top of him. "I'm so glad you are okay!! I was so worried!" Rose said.

"I'm sorry Rose." Alfred said with a little sob to it and a little moan of pain from her jumping on him.

"For what?" Rose asked.

"I was at the police station I could have gotten help, and I collapsed on the floor in the police department." Alfred said.

"Alfred, you shouldn't be sorry you did absolutely nothing wrong" Rose said.

"Rose, I'm so glad that mad man didn't kill you, I would've blamed my self for the rest of my short years" Alfred said.

"It's good to see you too, Alfred" Rose said as she tightly squeezed him.

Rose: "So from then on I became Batgirl and that's also how. Well I hope you enjoyed my story."

Author's note: Well that concludes my story, I want to thank everyone who has read this, so Thanks!!


End file.
